Beneath the Silent Moon
by Rumace
Summary: I couldn't find Nabari no Ou on the anime list so I just put this in a crossovers. YoitexMiharu, I suggest watching it before you read. So you can see the characters. Yaoi Warning


Oh snapz! It's Haruhi and Thanh. The new joint pair. Now laugh with me, cause I'm the only one typing while Thanh throws ideas at me and lounges on the sofa like she owns the place. -whispers- She's lucky she's not my type, but seeing as we're alone.. Nah I'm kidding. All right let's get this shin dig together. I can't believe I just said that.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Sobs echoed in the dark room, moonlight lit up the floor filtering through bamboo walls. A small figure was curled up in the corner, choking on tears. In the otherwise silent night, he could hear something faint. The faraway sound of footsteps, slowly approaching his room of solitude. He lifted his head toward the door that he knew would open at any moment now. Soon the foosteps became clear and loud.

Staring at the door intently, his face melted into an emotionless phase. His ears perked slightly as the sound of shoes on wood came to an abrupt halt.

After what could have been an hour of waiting, the door slid open to reveal an angel. A figure of a person bathed in the light of the moon. His silohet shone beautifully.

The previous occupant of the room moved from his balled up position to face the newcomer, and with a faint whisper said one word, "Yoite."

Stepping forward the "angel" closed the door behind him. Black glowing dimly in the dark.

"Miharu.." Addressing the figure in the corner, Yoite began to advance on him. Miharu watched motionless, not caring for the life of him, what would happen now. "Why are you here..?" Yoite stopped a foot away and knelt down, staring deep into the abyss that was Miharu's eyes. His hand reach out to cup the smaller boy's face, "Miharu.."

Giving up on the prospect of possibly receiving an answer to his question, Miharu leaned into the touch. He thought on Yoite, whose appearance was dark and sharp. However his eyes.. looking deep into them revealed something of the complete opposite in nature. Those eyes have seen things that other people haven't. Not being one to delve deep into other people's backgrounds, Miharu stopped thinking on it.

Yoite slid his hand to the back of the Shinranbashou owner's head, "Miharu..How are you?" Instead of answering, he lifted his hands to grip Yoite's shirt.

With a flash of decisivness, Yoite leaned forward, closing the large gap in between their lips. His free hand roaming down Miharu's back.

Tears welled in his eyes causing Yoite to stop immedietly. "Want me to stop?"

With a shake of his head Miharu stared at him, "You can kill so easily.. I can't.."

"You can't trust me?"

Wincing at the hurt in his voice, Miharu nodded stiffly.

Sighing deeply, Yoite pulled him into a hug, "It's okay.."

"Why are you.."

"I love you."

Recoiling at the blunt answer, Miharu pulled away to look into his eyes, "Wha.."

Yoite pulled him into a tighter hug, "Don't ask. I just do."

Relaxing in the warmth he let his eyes shut and listen to the sounds around him. Light breathing, the wind blowing the bamboo outside, a heartbeat.. All of his fears faded as gentle, yet strong arms enveloped him. "Yoite.."

Slowly he was lowered to the floor and lips once again met his. He could feel hands over his stomach, making small circular motions. His body felt numb, he couldn't move, letting the hands do whatever they pleased. He could feel his shirt being taken off deliberately. He whimpered when Yoite's lips left his. Gasping when they migrated to his left nipple. Tears threatened to fall as a hand made its way into his pants, "Yoite.." Onyx eyes met his and his breath hitched. They were so intense, a strong emotion hazing over. Yoite raised himself to eye level and once again devoured Miharu's mouth.

Breathless, all Miharu could do was give himself to the kira user. Yoite smiled lightly, "Miharu.. I want you.."

"Whatever.." his voice cracked making it a weak attempt at a curt reply.

Smiling, Yoite began to remove the pants obstructing him from his prize, "I want all of you.."

Miharu whimpered as he felt a warm body press against his bare one, "Yoi.." His sentence was cut off as Yoite once again captured him in another mind melting kiss. Looking up at the cieling, he saw the moon looking down at their sin. Watching as acts of lust were played for it. He moaned loudly when he felt their proof of manhood graze against each other. Yoite lowered himself so that they were pressed together and began to thrust his hips against Miharu, earning him mews of pleasure.

Miharu gasped and clung to Yoite's shoulders, "Stop.. I can't.."

He stopped at request and smiled down at the harsh breathing of his lover. He had always wanted to do this. To torture the body that was always so trusting of him, so nice. To see that face overwhelmed with a diffrent emotion, of lust, of want. He couldn't stand how selfless and straight it was normally, so hyprocritical.

Yoite stroked Miharu's bottom lip with his finger, "Lick."

Obediently, he took the finger into his mouth and lapped eagerly. His face contorted in concentration as another finger was added. Yoite resisted the urge to just take him then and there. Finding it enough, Yoite retreated his fingers and hovered them over Miharu's body, small drops of saliva fell onto the body as they made their treck to his hole. Miharu shuddered with impatience and Yoite chuckled to himself. Finding their destination, the fingers were drivin in with no warning.

The body beneath him writhed, a gasp of surprise escaped Miharu's mouth. The fingers stretched and scissored as deep as the could reach. Miharu whimpered and wriggled under the influence of the long fingers. "Yoite please.."

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me.."

A smile revealing that, he too, was impatient, graced Yoite's lips, "As you wish."

Positioning himself so that Miharu could grab onto his back if needed, he then pushed himself in. He felt nails digging into his shoulder blades. Miharu bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Once completely buried, Yoite held Miharu until he was no longer tense. The second his body became lax, Yoite pulled out and thrust back in. Miharu bit his lip harder in an attempt to rid himself of the numbing pain. The kira user kept a slow and steady pace until it looked like Miharu had adjusted.

"Yoite.."

Taking this as his signal, he tore from his restraints and gripped Miharu's hips. He inhaled sharply and pounded Miharu against the floor, "Miharu.."

Loud and seductive sounds of pleasure urged him to quicken his pace. Enraptured in the feeling of bliss, Yoite could barely register that Miharu was gasping for more. He moved his hands from the hips to his legs and spread them apart for better access. Miharu had long ago removed his hands from Yoite's back and they were now at his sides, digging into the floor.

Feeling a build up, Yoite's pace became frantic. Both of their bodies coated in a layer of sweat from heat.

"Miharu..!"

"Ah.. YOITE!"

After dispensing all of their seed, their bodies shut down and Yoite collapsed beside him. Desperately they met each other in another kiss, their breathing hard and ragged. Miharu clung to Yoite and closed his eyes, "I can't say I love you.." They lay there, on the cold floor, still catching their breath. Yoite rubbed his thumb on his earlobe, "Then don't." Miharu smiled and fell asleep.

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Wow. Okay this isn't something I normally write up you know.. It's just Thanh is watching pron and I dunno, guess I'm watching it too. Review if you want. If you've never seen Nabari no Ou I suggest you get to it. Yoite is hawt. lol


End file.
